danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Yuta Asahina
Yuta Asahina (朝日奈 悠太 Asahina Yūta) is a character in Ultra Despair Girls - Danganronpa Another Episode. He is also the younger sibling of Aoi Asahina. Yuta dies in Chapter 1, as a result of trying to escape Towa City by swimming through the ocean. The moment he left the city's marine territory, he set off an explosive within the bracelet given to him by the Warriors of Hope, killing him and destroying his body. Appearance Yuta is a tan skinned boy who has short, brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a white tank top under his teal-blue track jacket with a sign that reads "dog can go like 3 cups rice dog oh love since 1981." on it. It is unknown what the saying means. Yuta also wears beige shorts, red sneakers, and bright yellow socks. A black bracelet with a red stripe and a red Monokuma eye on it is present on his left wrist. Personality Yuta is very naive, but cheerful. He appears to like sports and used to be part of his school's track and field team. Yuta is shown to be extremely confident in his swimming skills, and is rather oblivious to most things. As stated by Toko Fukawa, "like idiot sister, like idiot brother." History Chapter 1 - A Demon Calling Out For Love at the Bottom of Hell Yuta met Toko and Komaru Naegi on the bridge where they were attempting to escape Towa City. It was there that Komaru saw that Yuta had a similar bracelet to the one placed upon her by the Warriors of Hope. He then introduced himself, which made Toko shocked upon hearing his last name. He also wrote Komaru's name on his palm 3 times, because he thought it's the best way to remember people's names. Upon discovering that half of the bridge had collapsed, Yuta broke down, and lost his spirit. However, Toko told him that they needed to keep moving in order to survive, which motivated Yuta to returned to the city before the other side of the bridge collapsed. Suddenly, they were ambushed by some Monokuma Kids who intended to destroyed the remains of the bridge with the three on it. While the bridge was successfully blown apart, the three escaped to safety. Not dismayed by the fallen bridge, Yuta decided that he would swim out of Towa City. Komaru asked Yuta if it was really far to the other shore, added by Toko that maybe some strange creatures living in the sea because of the pollution, but Yuta answered self-confidently that the only thing that he needed was to be careful. Toko tried to stop him, but Yuta had already made up his mind. However, upon leaving the city limits, Yuta's bracelet began to beep rapidly and soon exploded, killing him. In the profile card, it is said that he turned into bits of seaweed. It is stated that he was later drowned when he triggered a Monokuma Bracelet. The "Kill List" entry about him compiled by the Warriors of Hope, where he is given the "demonic name" of Yuutax states that he has been staying near Towa City's Great Bridge for some time before meeting Komaru and Toko. Execution Relationships Komaru Naegi Yuta traveled with Komaru and Toko through The Tragedy for a limited time, before he died. He seems to be friendly with Komaru, and takes great joy in showing off to her. Toko Fukawa Yuta also traveled with Toko. He seems to respect her and tries to comfort her at times. Quotes *“Ahh, it's been so long since I've seen decent human beings! I'm super happy!” *“Ah! Speaking of which, I haven't introduced myself! I'm Yuta Asahina!” *“What am I trying to say...? If all these despair-inducing things are going to kept happening, we need to prepare ourselves for the worst... If you don't do what you can to the best of your ability, then you're helpless in these circumstances.” *“Now isn't the time to be frightened!” *“I'll come back with them at any cost, so wait for me until then, okay?” (to Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa) Trivia *His favorite food is [[Wikipedia:Youkan| yōkan]] (羊羹), a kind of traditional Japanese gelatinous dessert made from red bean paste. *He has several similarities to his older sister; he excels at swimming, has an upbeat demeanor, and remembers people's names by writing them on the palm of his hand three times with his finger. **Unlike Hina, Yuta's specialty is actually track and field. * Yuta likes Yokan and Track and Field Events. ** Yuta dislikes math and boredom. * His blood type is O. Category:Ultra Despair Girls Characters Category:Kill List Targets Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Executed